


ordinary magic happens every single day

by thatwasanticlimactic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Jin (Avatar) Has ADHD, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Post-Canon, Soft Azula (Avatar), and he's proud of himself for that, because i said so:), can i say smug zuko?, zuko set them up on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwasanticlimactic/pseuds/thatwasanticlimactic
Summary: She had met Jin one singular time before, and the only reason they had a date set up was due to Zuko’s overbearingness and Jin’s forwardness.But she… she definitely liked Jin. She was pleasing to look at and hadn’t backed down when Azula had challenged her (Zuzu and Uncle thought that the challenge was unnecessary, but if this Earth Kingdom girl couldn’t handle a mere small challenge, how would she fair on an actual date with her?). That was an impressive feat, certainly. Not to mention enduring.They had spoken for only a short period of time, but there was something about this girl that made Azula curious. And, on some level, excited. Perhaps her brother constantly talking Jin up before he introduced them had done something, because Azula found that she was a bit smitten after one conversation.[orJinzula first date]
Relationships: Azula/Jin (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Avatar Rarepair Exchange 2021





	ordinary magic happens every single day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckledkatara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledkatara/gifts).



> hi, freckledkatara! i had you for the rarepair exchange:)
> 
> first dates aren't my writing forte, but i wanted to see if i could do it, so i tried! i hope it's alright! i've never been on a date before, so maybe this is inaccurate as far as dates go, but we'll just pretend that it's not xD
> 
> (this was fun to write, though. the dynamic between Jin and Azula is just *chef's kiss* because they're both blunt, forward girls and it's just... so fun)

There was something embarrassingly daunting about feeling afraid.

Azula could firmly state that fear was not something she enjoyed harboring, especially over something as trivial and insignificant as a date. After everything she had been through in her life, she should not be afraid.

And Zuko told her that that was a normal feeling, most people had it before and during dates. “You’re allowed to be a little afraid,” he had told her.

She had scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You only say that because you and Sokka were so unbearably giddy to go on a date that you felt nothing but excitement.”

It was her older brother’s turn to roll his eyes while he brushed her hair in preparation. “Yeah, we also knew each other for years. Besides, I was still kinda scared.”

She snorted. “Of what?”

Zuko had hummed, and she could feel her shoulders relaxing a bit at the gentle way his fingers threaded through her hair. “I was scared that Sokka might not like me the way I liked him.”

And Azula said nothing in response, just closing her eyes and using one of the breathing techniques Uncle had taught her to help with her anxiety. It didn’t help that much, but this was a different type of anxiety than she was accustomed to.

She had met Jin one singular time before, and the only reason they had a date set up was due to Zuko’s overbearingness and Jin’s forwardness.

But she… she  _ definitely  _ liked Jin. She was pleasing to look at and hadn’t backed down when Azula had challenged her (Zuzu and Uncle thought that the challenge was unnecessary, but if this Earth Kingdom girl couldn’t handle a mere small challenge, how would she fair on an actual date with her?). That was an impressive feat, certainly. Not to mention enduring.

They had spoken for only a short period of time, but there was something about this girl that made Azula curious. And, on some level, excited. Perhaps her brother constantly talking Jin up before he introduced them had done something, because Azula found that she was a bit smitten after one conversation.

But Zuko wasn’t here to moderate and neither was Uncle.

She was sitting alone an hour early at the restaurant the two had planned to meet at. She was punctual, usually. But there was this horrifying trepidation coursing through her veins. The clinking of her heel against the wood floor was the only thing keeping her grounded. Really, she didn’t intend to arrive as early as she did. Once Zuko had finished helping her with her hair, she felt rushed and wildly unprepared. She couldn’t stop herself from bolting to their restaurant in a panic-induced state.

There was still at least another fifteen minutes before Jin was scheduled to show up (and Azula made a mental note to not refer to her date as being scheduled to meet with her, it was a date, not an appointment).

She felt so…  _ wrong _ sitting in this unfamiliar place filled with unfamiliar people and wearing Earth Kingdom clothes. They weren’t uncomfortable, no. It was more of an itch on her back. Persisting and agitating because they weren’t  _ hers. _ But she was living in Ba Sing Se now, staying with Uncle because everyone made the executive decision that leaving the Fire Nation would be best for her mental health (and they weren’t wrong, she was just stubborn).

_ (and on some terrifying level, it also felt so right) _

“Oh, hey. You’re already here!”

The warm voice of Jin broke Azula out of her mental contemplation and she instinctively straightened her back and cleared her throat. “Yes, hello. I am punctual.”

Jin raised her eyebrows, appearing to stifle a giggle as she sat. “Yeah, you are.”

The ease with which she spoke, the casual chirp in her voice was kind of intimidating. Strange how she once conquered the Earth Kingdom with no problem but having a casual conversation with a cute girl made her hands tremble.

“I haven’t kept you waiting, have I?”

“I mean, yes,” said Azula, speaking without thought. “I got here forty minutes ago, though, so I suppose it’s more of my fault than yours.”

At that, Jin laughed. It was a magical kind of laugh, one that almost made her want to laugh too _ (almost) _ . Her statement wasn’t even that funny, but the snorts that slipped out as she chuckled seemed so real and convinced Azula that Jin wasn’t faking it for her benefit.

“Well, on that note, nice to see you again, Azula,” Jin grinned, folding her hands on the table. “So, Zuko told me that you just arrived a week ago. How long do you think you’re staying here?”

Azula shrugged. “I don’t know.”

A silence fell over the table, and Azula thought that maybe she should have elaborated, but at this point it would be far too out of place to continue. So, instead, she said, “It’s rather green here.”

“Yes, we do kind of like green in the Earth Kingdom,” replied Jin, leaning forward a bit. “You look nice in the olive green. It goes well with your skin tone.”

“Mm, I suppose I do. I can pull off most any color, though. So I’m not surprised,” Azula said in response. Her fingers twitched at her side. That wasn’t necessarily an appropriate response, but she truly was not used to people being this honest and bold in her presence. She coughed. “You don’t look bad.”

Jin bit her lip. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“You look… sharp, I mean,” she added. And as she said that, she realized that she had yet to smile. With an annoying amount of determination, she forced herself to smile widely. It dropped when Jin’s eyebrows shot up at the expression. The response didn’t surprise her, she had never been great at smiling unless it was a smirk.

“So, have you been to Ba Sing Se before?” asked Jin, drumming her fingers against the table.

Azula felt her face heat up, not entirely sure in how best to answer the question. “Well, technically, yes. But that was more of… business than anything.” There was no need to tell Jin all about how she overthrew the Earth Kingdom. No, she decided that was more of tenth date information (and a part of Azula kind of wanted them to get there).

Jin’s face lit up. “Oh! So, you haven’t  _ really _ been here then! I can show you around after dinner, if you want? I know this really nice spot and it’s so pretty at night!”

“I-- sure. Yes, I would enjoy that.” Azula felt like an absolute fool, being unable to articulate that she did want to continue to hangout with Jin when they finished eating.

The brunette’s eyes softened at her subpar response. “Hey, it’s just a date. You can relax, you know. It’s alright to be nervous.”

Unable to control her mouth, she replied with a short “You don’t look very nervous.”

“That’s because I’m not!” Jin proudly informed her. “Dates don’t make me nervous anymore. But Zuko told me this was your first date, so it’s okay. We’re just going to get to know each other, eat, and walk around. No pressure.”

Azula released a breath of air. “Okay.” She could do that, she wasn’t  _ that _ socially stunted, right?

“So, what do you do for fun?” Jin continued.

Azula opened her mouth, prepared to respond but shut it after a second. What  _ did _ she do for fun? “I’m not sure,” she mused, cocking her head to the side. “I enjoy reading.” And it’s true. Ever since she had begun the process of healing, she found that reading helped ground her, helped make her feel alive.

“Ugh,” Jin moaned. “I  _ wish _ I enjoyed reading. I just can’t concentrate on the words long enough, you know?”

Her date’s words sparked an idea and against her better  _ (safer) _ judgement, Azula voiced it. “You must not be reading good books, then. I can help you find some better ones. If you want.”

In the back of her brain, way further back than necessary, she knew that Jin wouldn’t immediately turn down the idea, but the larger part of her brain that  _ really _ wanted this pretty girl to like her wanted to bury her head in shame. If someone says they don’t like reading, that means they don’t like reading!

_ (but the small part of her brain tried to remind her that Jin never said she didn’t like it) _

“Would you really?” exclaimed Jin, stretching her hands across the table for emphasis. “Because that would be wonderful!”

Azula nodded, tempted to remove her hands from her lap and hold onto Jin’s, but it was the first date, so she probably should at least wait until after dinner. “I would be honored to.” She paused, deciding to place her elbows on the table and hold her chin in her hands instead, that way she looked more relaxed, right? “What do you like to do for fun?”

Jin beamed. “Oh, lots of things! I visit your uncle’s tea shop a lot, so I’ve been pretty into pai sho lately! I’m not the best at it, but Iroh is so patient with me! I’m kind of competitive sometimes! Oh! And I’ve been into cooking lately!”

There was a certain kind of trill in Jin’s voice, the kind that made Azula’s shoulders relax without her actively trying to. She found herself leaning into her hands rather than just astutely setting her chin there, like a bird on a perch. It made her lips fall into a natural smile-- closed-mouth, of course-- and the way Jin spoke, so full of passion, made her genuinely interested in what she was going to say next.

Azula wondered if this is what Zuko felt like when he first fell for Sokka.

“Uncle had mentioned that he was looking to hire a couple more people, if you’re interested in working at his shop,” Azula spoke up. “I’m sure he would love to have you making desserts and what-not.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely, he and Zuzu would not stop talking about you before I left,” she informed Jin. “They both think rather highly of you.”

A light blush dusted her cheeks, and the girl opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the waiter approaching their table, asking if they were ready to order.

Azula was not accustomed to Earth Kingdom food. The past week she had been here, Zuzu and Uncle had made food that she was used to, accustomed to. She was unprepared. In all the spare time she had spent waiting, she had neglected to look at the menu. How foolish of her!

Jin seemed to notice her predicament, though, for she asked the waiter for a minute. “You know what I think you’d like?” she said. “I think you’d really like the roasted duck here. Iroh gets it every time we come here! The salads are pretty good, too! The ginger-infused pea tendril and hibiscus root salad is my personal favorite. I’m going to get the roasted chicken and, if you want, we could split a side of deep-fried pickle radishes?”

Azula perked up. “I think I’ll try the roasted duck. I know it won’t be the same as it is at the Fire Nation, but if Uncle likes it, I suppose it’s worth my time. Are the pickle-radish things any good?”

“Oh, absolutely! They’re fantastic!” replied Jin. “If you don’t like them, that just means more for me!” She chuckled again (Jin laughed a lot, it was nice. Reminded her of Ty Lee).

“Alright, I am willing to try them.”

They ordered once the waiter came back around to them. Azula the roasted duck, Jin the roasted chicken, and a side of deep-fried pickle radishes to split.

“What activities were you thinking of doing after dinner?” inquired the bender when the waiter headed back to the kitchen.

Jin bit her lip once more. “Well, I have  _ some _ ideas. Do you have to be home at a certain time?”

Azula snorted. “No.”

“Great! There were some places I wanted to show you, like that really pretty spot I mentioned! The city is so beautiful at night, you’ll love it!”

For the first time in awhile, Azula genuinely believed her.

The two girls got to know each other more while they waited for their food. Jin was a rather talkative person, which was nice because Azula wasn’t much of a talker herself. They balanced each other out in a way that Azula had never experienced before. Whenever Jin asked a question, she was able to reply with a short response and the other girl would understand what she meant. Not to mention, the brunette never asked her to elaborate or pushed her to say more which was unexpected, but nice. Most people tried to force her to open up, but it just made Azula feel uncomfortable and needy.

Strangely, their conversation flowed and was easy. Azula was never a conversationalist. She didn’t engage in unnecessary chit-chat before because there was never a need to, but she relished in the voice of Jin. There was something about this girl, truly, there was.

Something that she noticed was that Jin had a lot of energy. It was rather similar to Sokka, she observed, always tapping her fingers or shaking her legs. She shifted positions quite often as well, but Azula found it more enduring than anything. The movement of her body was rhythmic, something consistent that was soothing to watch.

When their food arrived, Jin instantly pushed the plate of deep-fried pickle radishes at her, nodding for her to try one. They weren't her favorite food, not something she would choose to eat on her own, but the eager expression on her date’s face made her willing to eat as many as she needed to keep her smiling.

Although their shared dish wasn’t her favorite, the roasted duck reminded her of home, for better or worse. It wasn’t as hot as they cooked it in the Fire Nation, but there was something oddly familiar and refreshing about the milder taste.

She ate slowly, as always, savouring the taste, the scene, the continued conversation between bites. Jin had quite the appetite, eating much more than Azula would have guessed since the girl was so small in stature. But she looked so relaxed and content.

Azula ate a bit more carelessly.

A sense of duty, or maybe it was devotion, overcame her when the waiter returned for payment. Out of the corner of her eye, Azula noticed Jin shifting to grab money from her pockets, but the bender was faster. “I’ve got it,” she stated, drawing a large sum of money from her own pockets. “You can keep the change.”

Jin gawked at her, eyes narrowed, and Azula almost laughed at the expression. Fondly, she watched as Jin retracted her hand. “I’ve got it next time then.”

Azula raised an eyebrow. “Please, I’ve got more than enough to go around. It’s not like I use it for anything anyways.”

“I’ll find a way to repay you.”

“Showing me around is enough.”

“Hmm, if you say so.”

As they exited the establishment, their shoulders bumped against each other, and Azula felt chills run down her spine as their fingers brushed. She turned to her date, and Jin was smiling as if asking if it was okay to hold her hand.

A genuine smile graced her face, and Azula didn’t reply, just quickly interlocked their fingers, trying desperately not to giggle when Jin squeezed her hand.

“Come on, I’ll show you around the market and then we can go to my favorite spot!”

Azula allowed Jin to drag her around, listening intently as Jin explained the history of Ba Sing Se and how it translated into present day  _ (“I’m a bit of a history buff,” she admitted, her eyes shining). _

There was a bookstore amidst the nightly crowd of people swarming the streets _ (“I thought you might enjoy this!”). _ It was disorganized, books stacked upon books in dangerously high piles. It was homely and so lively. The whole shop smelled of the rustic pages, of knowledge, if that was possible. This time it was Azula who pulled Jin around.

_ (“So, you like history?” _

_ “Yeah, I do! I feel like we can learn a lot from the people who came before us.” _

_ “You may enjoy a historical fiction novel, then.” _

_ She rummaged through piles of books, scrutinizing each title, cover, and description. “Which do you prefer: romance or adventure?” _

_ “Hmmm, let’s try adventure.” _

_ A book caught her attention as she continued looking through the piles. “Ah!” she exclaimed, grabbing it and holding it out to Jin. “‘One Day More’ is a fantastic historical fiction adventure novel. Sokka gave me a copy a year ago and I really enjoyed it.” _

_ “I bet I will too.” _

_ A beat. A soft moment of silence that didn’t really feel all that silent. And she bought the book before Jin could protest.) _

They continued wandering down the market as the sky grew darker and shops closed for the night. The weather became colder, but with Jin’s hand grasping hers, Azula had never felt so warm.

They stopped and got a moon peach each (and Jin threw herself in front of Azula to pay) before Jin began leading her to her favorite spot.

“Okay,” she started, wiping some moon peach juice that was dripping from her mouth away with her sleeve. “Now, I took your brother here,  _ but,  _ don’t worry, that was just an awkward mess that we only laugh at now. This is for real, got it?”

“Knowing Zuzu, that doesn’t surprise me,” snorted Azula.

“Now, close your eyes,” said Jin, and Azula hesitated. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, though!” she added quickly.

“No, I-I trust you,” breathed Azula, taking a deep breath. “Just not…” she trailed off, because the look in Jin’s eyes let her know that she understood, that she didn’t have to explain herself. So, she complied, ignoring the slight tremble in her hands.

Jin led her to the spot, whispering stories from her childhood as she did so, something to distract Azula from the discomfort. It was… sickeningly sweet, but in the best way possible. She focused all of her attention on the soothing tones of her date and the feeling of Jin’s fingers rubbing against the back of her hand.

Finally, they came to a halt. “Okay, you can open your eyes now,” whispered Jin, giving her hand another reassuring squeeze.

She blinked a couple of times, giving her eyes a second to adjust to… to adjust to the lanterns surrounding an old fountain. “The lanterns are on this time,” she giggled, her eyes not on her favorite spot in the city, but on Azula, watching as she took in the beauty before her.

She took a shaky breath. “It’s lovely.”

“Isn’t it?” Jin sighed, urging her towards the fountain and taking a seat. “You know, in a world full of magic and bending and stuff, there’s a lot of ordinary magic that happens every single day. And sometimes, I think that’s the best kind of magic.”

“That was… poetic.” Azula mentally face-palmed. Good one.

“More like cheesy, but I'll take poetic.” Jin scooted a bit closer. “I think your hair got caught up in something on the way here,” she muttered.

Azula’s eyes widened and she instinctively patted down her hair. Sure enough., Jin was correct, parts of her hair were sticking up and would not go back down.

“Here, I can fix it for you, if you want?” suggested the nonbender.

“I… ahem, sure. Yes.”

“Turn around, I’ve always got a couple hair ties on me. I’ll be gentle, I promise! Well, I’ll try to. I’ve been told I can be a bit rough.”

“I can take it.”

It was an unreal feeling, that of Jin’s fingers brushing through her hair. They gently weaved strands together, careful and delicate. Azula’s felt herself beginning to sweat a bit, embarrassing as it was. She concentrated on her breath, focusing on each inhale and exhale. It was something to keep her grounded in this moment of what felt like pure, unadulterated love.

“There!” Jin’s cheery voice broke her out of her head. She turned around and met Jin’s wide, happy eyes. “See, now we’re matching!”

Azula took hold of one of her two braids, bringing it closer to her face. Her eyes flickered between hers and the two braids on either side of Jin’s head. She smiled. “Thank you.”

Jin waved her hand, scoffing. “Eh, it’s no problem. Think of it as a reimbursement for dinner.” She faltered, scooting closer once more. “Although, I know another way I can pay you back, if you want?”

The bender moved closer, as if pulled by some kind of magnetic force. “Mhm.”

And Jin closed the distance, dragging Azula into a magical kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> oof sorry the end is so cheesy haha
> 
> ahem yes, "one day more" IS a reference to Les Miz.
> 
> I hope y'all liked it:) it was my first writing pure Jinzula and I enjoyed it immensely!
> 
> my tumblr is that-was-anticlimactic :)
> 
> make sure to check out all of the other fantastic works in the exchange!


End file.
